1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an FM receiver, and more particularly is directed to an FM receiver using a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An ordinary IC (integrated circuit) is generally about 500 mW in power consumption in the prior art, and a CMOS-IC (complementary metal oxide semiconductor-integrated circuit) is much less in power consumption, for example, at most about 1 mW. Accordingly, the CMOS-IC generates almost no heat, so that it is free from secular variation and deterioration in characteristics. Further, the CMOS-IC has no bad influence on other circuit elements by heat generation, so that its reliability becomes high and also its power source circuit becomes simple since its power consumption is less.
For this reason, it has been considered in the art that an FM tuner formed of such a CMOS-IC utilizing its advantage may be used. When a CMOS-IC is used for forming an FM tuner, a gate circuit such as for muting can be formed easily. Therefore, the advantage caused by making an FM tuner of a CMOS-IC is great.
However, when the FM tuner is made of a CMOS-IC, the fact that the CMOS-IC consumes less power would mean that an output signal which is derived from the CMOS-IC is less and hence the output signal from the CMOS-IC itself would not be able to light a stereo display lamp. Therefore, with such a case it is necessary to provide a transistor between the CMOS-IC and the stereo display lamp for driving the lamp and in this case the transistor must be connected to the CMOS-IC from the outside thereof. This will reduce the effect of the FM tuner made of the CMOS-IC if the transistor is attached thereto from the outside thereof.